


The Merits of Teaching

by akamine_chan, dapatty



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Gerard hopes that getting hired at another new high school (after getting fired from two others) will end with success. Third time’s a charm, he likes to think. While he hopes to make a good impression on his new coworkers, new boss, and new students, he meets Brendon, a fellow Spanish teacher, and they instantly click. Can their common love of Spanish (and Shakira) blossom into another kind of love?</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	The Merits of Teaching

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Merits of Teaching](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9960) by alsointogiraffe. 



Cover Art created by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/The%20Merits%20of%20Teaching%20mp3.zip) | **Size:** 73 MB | **Duration:** 01:03:49
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/The%20Merits%20of%20Teaching.m4b) | **Size:** 35 MB | **Duration:** 01:03:49
  * [Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/The%20Merits%20of%20Teaching.m4b)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Hosting care of the lovely and amazing [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**
> 
> Beta'd by [](http://anna-unfolding.livejournal.com/profile)[**anna_unfolding**](http://anna-unfolding.livejournal.com/) who was SUPER HELPFUL, specifically with the Spanish parts. She was thoughtful and lovely and made me feel like I hadn't completely botched this one. Anna, darling, you have no idea how much love I have for you. Seriously. ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> If my Spanish isn't up to your par, dear listener, I'm sorry. I tried my best and I took French in college, which is no real excuse. But I did have fun reading this story. I'm such a sucker for Gerard/Brendon.
> 
> Thanks, once again, to [](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/) for making fantastic cover arts that I could not stop grinning about! Please remember to feed the cover artist!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art: The Merits of Teaching by akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462934) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan), [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)




End file.
